


The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Novelization)

by IeshaFox



Series: The Legend of Zelda: Legends of Time [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda, Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Novelization Celebration for HD-REMAKE, awesomeness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IeshaFox/pseuds/IeshaFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legends weave patterns of light and dark to wage war against each other. This time however, malevolent forces have joined the frey, forces from beyond the known world. Woven into the pattern, three lone threads of this pattern must either save, or destroy the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

The skies above Ordon were  
colored a faint silvery gray as  
the setting sun passed beneath the  
tree line, still shedding some of its dying  
light onto the land of Hyrule.  
These last pieces of light  
illuminated two young men working through  
the fading daylight.  
Birds sang in the trees, and  
insects buzzed by the inhabitants  
of the mid-sized village and ranch.  
Ordon was well inhabited, with  
many residents living in the main  
village, and quite a few other  
Hylians living on plots of  
farmland on the outskirts.  
Rusl was an elderly man,  
near the age of forty, with a stocky  
build, and a lanky frame. He  
was one of the folk that liked his  
privacy, though he preferred the  
company of others.  
Both Rusl, and a boy, just aged  
through to his manhood, lounged against a  
tree as horses grazed nearby.  
The younger of the two, named Link, had  
a physique that could match  
Rusl's, the two looking so  
similarly that one would assume Link  
was Rusl's son.  
As bird song pierced the still air,  
Rusl broke the silence between the  
two men.  
"Tell me, Link," he started,  
just the slightest tinge of curiosity.  
"Do you ever feel a strange sadness  
as dusk falls?"  
It was a deep question, Link was sure  
of that, but his answer was not so sure.  
Blinking, Link replied,  
"I've not really thought about it."  
"They often say that it is the time  
when our world intersects with theirs, the  
only time we can feel the lingering  
regrets of spirits who have left our   
world."  
A gentle breeze brought the  
sound of the distant Ordon Spring  
to their ears, as Link contemplated  
this. "That is why loneliness always  
pervades the hour of twilight,"  
Rusl finally finished, looking  
wistfully off into the distance.  
"But enough talk of sadness," Rusl  
cleared his throat, straightened up,  
and adjusted his trousers, "I have a  
favor to ask of you, Link."  
"A favor, of me?" Link  
asked, a little confused. Rusl had  
never asked of anything, other than  
to tend to his animals. But, this  
late? What could the ranch man have  
in mind for him? As if he could read  
Link's thoughts, Rusl continued.  
"Yes, I was supposed  
to deliver something to the royal  
family of Hyrule the day after   
tomorrow,"  
"But,"  
"Yes, it was a task set to me  
by the mayor, but," Rusl cut him  
off before he could protest, "Would you go  
in my stead?"  
Me? Go to the Kingdom of  
Hyrule? Not only that, but to the  
Royal Family?! He was so  
caught up in his thoughts that Link  
nearly missed Rusl's next question.  
"You have, never been to Hyrule,  
right?"  
"N-No."  
"In the kingdom of Hyrule there  
is a great castle, and around it is  
Castle Town, a community far  
bigger than our little village. And  
far bigger than Hyrule is the  
rest of the world the gods created."  
Rusl sounded as if he had  
traveled the world in its entirety.  
But, that he was aware, the man had  
barely passed Hyrule's  
Castle.  
"You should look upon it all with your  
own eyes." Rusl finally stated his  
reasoning.  
Rusl gestured for Link  
to follow, stating, "It is getting  
late, we should head back to the  
village."  
"Right." Link remarked  
mechanically.  
"I will talk to the mayor about this  
matter."  
The two made their way steadily  
along the dirt pathways to the  
village, Rusl bidding Link  
farewell, just as another rancher  
came running toward Link's home.  
"Link, Link, are ya there?"  
called the voice, not looking  
to the figure approaching the house.  
A gentle touch on the man's  
arm, and Fado whirled, nearly  
punching Link in the face.  
"Whoa!" Link cried out, staggering  
back.  
"S-Sorry, Link. Didn't  
see ya, ya startled me."  
"Sorry," Link apologized,  
the slightest tinge of a smile  
crossing his lips. "What's going  
on? You all right?"  
"I need your help," Fado  
said, his teeth worrying his upper  
lip.  
"What's the trouble?"  
"It's the goats again, they ain't  
listenin' to me."  
This wasn't the first time Fado  
had had trouble getting his goats  
to do what he wanted. In fact,  
it was at least three times a week that  
Fado called Link over to help  
him herd them into his barn.  
Not that he minded. Link was rather  
fond of helping around the ranches,  
and around the village.  
"Sure, let me just get," he  
turned around, looking all around for  
his horse.  
"Hey, where's Epona?"  
Fado had noticed too. The  
horse Link had had since he had  
learned to ride, was gone.  
"I'm, I'm not sure," Link  
replied, looking all around.  
"Though, I think I have an  
idea..."  
Meanwhile, somewhere far away,  
even farther than the castle of  
Hyrule was from Ordon's quaint  
little village, a man stood before  
a throne.  
"I said, no, Zant!" the girl  
who sat atop the throne declared  
boldly.  
"But, Princess,"  
"No."  
The man shook his head. "You do  
not realize,"  
"That is enough, Lord Zant!"  
With that, he was dismissed, and the  
man named Zant stormed from the  
room.  
Once outside, he was joined  
by a strange man with skin colored  
a strange shade of green, and eyes  
of amber.  
"You shouldn't be so quick to dismiss  
your thoughts, Lord Zant."  
The man had not given his name,  
even when he arrived several  
years before, yet, the tribe that lived  
in this far away palace had accepted  
him as one of their own.  
But, then again, most of the people that died  
were accepted into the Twilight Realm.  
As most of his tribe said, "All  
light will succumb to shadow  
eventually."  
Zant walked to his private  
chambers, and sat before the door to his  
sleeping quarters, the strange man  
sitting across from him.  
"You know," the man started, laying  
a hand on Zant's shoulder. "If  
you want things your way, all you have  
to do is," he took his hand away,  
as if to emphasize his meaning.  
"Take it for yourself."  
Zant slowly began to nod,  
smiling maliciously.  
If the princess couldn't do it for  
herself, then he would.  
Yes, Twilight would rule the  
light. And he, Lord Zant, would  
make certain of it.  
Link stepped toward the sound of  
rushing water, and spotted just who  
he was looking for, Epona. Even  
less surprising was who was standing beside  
the young horse.  
Ilia, the daughter of the mayor  
of Ordon, stood beside the horse,  
gently washing Epona's mane,  
cooing softly.  
"Oh," Ilia looked up,  
hearing Link's approach.  
"What are you doing?" Link  
asked curiously.  
"I just thought," Ilia started,  
flushing slightly. "I just thought  
I'd wash Epona for you."  
Link came to stand beside Ilia,  
at the spring's edge.  
"She seems to like it." he mused,  
watching Epona nuzzle Ilia's  
shoulder with a soft snort. This action,  
made the girl laugh gently.  
After her laughter subsided,  
Ilia looked up at Link, and he  
could tell a question was coming on.  
"Listen," Ilia started, looking  
at him hesitantly. "Could you do  
something for me?"  
She smiled, a dazzling  
expression that Link could not resist.  
"What is it?"  
"Will you play me a song?"  
A song? But, there weren't many  
instruments to play music with.  
"But," he began to protest.  
"I mean," she began to pout  
slightly, sad that he would not do so.  
"Use the grass you like so much."  
Grass, of course.  
Link was mentally admonishing his  
lack of memory.  
It seemed that,, throughout Ordon,  
maybe throughout Hyrule, there were  
small patches of blades of  
grass which had odd, musical  
qualities.  
And it just so happened that a patch  
grew near the Ordon Spring, right  
where Link and Ilia stood with  
Epona.  
"What would you like me to play?"  
he asked, going over to the small  
patch.  
"Can you play the one song that  
Epona likes?"  
Just so happened to be a song that  
Ilia herself liked.  
Link complied, whistling the short  
tune.  
And in the early hours of  
Twilight, Epona neighed in  
recognition, and excitement.  
Somewhere else in the land of  
Hyrule, storm clouds were billowing  
about the castle's tallest tower.  
Zelda, the princess of the  
Royal Family of Hyrule,  
sat in her chambers, watching the  
storm rage, rain spattering her  
window.  
Her father was right, tonight was a night  
of deep trouble.  
A sound caught her attention,  
and the princess looked up, her  
reverie broken by a commotion below.  
Initially, Zelda discouraged  
the idea of trouble. There was hardly  
any trouble, but, that didn't mean  
crime, and the like, didn't occur.  
It was after the third or fourth  
bout of clamor, Zelda could not quite  
remember how many times things had  
thudded, and thumped, the princess of  
Hyrule stood, and started for the  
hall.  
What in the name of the Golden  
Goddesses was going on down there?!  
When Zelda reached the chamber  
of her father, she saw him lying on  
the floor.  
Horror flooded through her  
veins, and the only thing Zelda  
could think to do was flee, flee for her  
life.


	2. Ordon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're liking this story, which seems a lot of you do, then leave some kudos, and let me know to continue, because this is a project I with be enjoying!  
> In celebration of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD'S release for the Wii U, on FRIDAY, MARCH 4th!

Chapter 1  
Ordon

"There you go, girl," Ilia  
cooed softly to Epona. "Well,  
she's all prettied up now."  
she remarked, turning her attention  
to Link.  
"Thanks," Link said, smiling.  
"Now," Ilia stood straight,  
putting her hands on her hips as she  
stared at Link. "Don't you go  
makin' her do too much, you hear?"  
For a moment Link did not answer,  
confused.  
Ilia was very big on animals,  
big on keeping them safe, and  
washed. And she was especially hard  
on Link, what with his connection  
to Epona.  
"All right."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," Link said looking  
down, Ilia plaacing the reigns  
in his right hand, and her hands on her  
hips.  
"You were headin' to Fado's,  
to herd goats, weren't you?"  
Sighing, knowing he couldn't escape  
the question, nor could he deny it,  
especially with Ilia, Link nodded.  
She huffed, then nodded. "Just  
be careful." she said, hugging him  
warmly.  
Link felt a deep passion for the  
mayor's daughter, and her  
attitude toward him would suggest  
the same, at least, that's what he  
thought.  
Link mounted Epona, and began  
the short, peaceful ride back  
to Ordon Village.  
Hyrule Castle seemed to echo  
with the horrified scream of its only  
living occupant for many hours.  
Princess Zelda breathed  
heavily, standing atop the roof, and  
looking up at the clouds that billowed  
about high above her.  
How could this have happened? How could  
something like this have come to Hyrule,  
Zelda kept asking herself. Her  
gaze was distant as she looked to the  
heavens, pleading for this to be a dream.  
"Oh, Goddesses!" she  
groaned, lowering her head.  
Then, she noticed a small  
girlish creature lying on the  
ground.  
"Who," Zelda started, gasping  
in surprise.  
The figure bolted to her feet,  
twitching slightly, and tottering on  
her small feet.  
"Please," the girlish form  
pleaded, "You have to stop him!"  
"Stop who?" Zelda asked.  
"Zant, he's,"  
That was when the man stepped out of the  
shadows, wearing them like a cloak,  
and stepped toward the girl.  
At his heels grotesque  
creatures growled, and panted like  
dogs on leashes.  
With man's hands seemed to glow  
for a moment, making the girl gasp.  
Zelda realized she had gasped  
in surprise as well.  
Magic? No, not just magic,  
dark magic.  
But, there was only one other person  
that '  
Zelda paused in her thinking,  
dread filling her.  
There could be no way this was true.  
There could be no way in all the worlds  
that this could be happening. Not again!  
Zelda watched as the man placed  
his hand against the neck of the girl,  
who screamed in pain. A scream which  
seemed to ring throughout Hyrule's  
dead castle.  
Link rode through the village  
of Ordon, riding toward Fado's  
little farm on the other side of the  
ranching village.  
He pondered what had happened  
thus far that evening, the offer made  
by Rusl, the talk with Ilia, his  
playing.  
He wasn't the best at playing  
songs with the magical blades of  
grass, but it seemed he was good enough  
to play for Epona, and Ilia, just  
enough to satisfy them both.  
He pondered just how Hyrule would  
look.  
He imagined the lush fields of  
grass, lit by great patches of  
sunlight, just like the stories he'd  
been told had said. But, there could be  
only one way to know, other than to find  
of for yourself.  
But, on the other hand, Link had  
barely been outside of even Faron  
Woods.  
You'll get used to it, Link told  
himself as he came up on the ranch  
where Fado was waiting.  
As he was passing the local shop,  
Link heard his name being called by the  
shopkeeper, Sera.  
"Ah, if it isn't young Link."  
called the young woman. "Are you going  
to close down the ranch for the day?"  
"Yeah." Link responded,  
bringing Epona to a halt to chat for a  
moment.  
"I just closed the shop, myself."  
That was all they had to say really,  
on the subject of work. This was quite  
normal for the ranchers.  
"I'm sure you know all about the  
mischievous monkeys that have been coming  
into the village lately?"  
Link nodded.  
Lately, as Sera had mentioned,  
monkeys had been coming out of the forest  
to wreak their mischief on the outside  
world. "Those things worry me a bit.  
I'd better lock up tight here,  
I couldn't stand to have any more goods   
stolen. Can't trust that good-for-nothing  
husband to do anything right," at this,  
Sera scoffed, looking over her  
shoulder, to see her husband, and  
daughter, conversing. Link caught  
a small snippet of what they were  
saying.  
"Come on, Dad!" Beth was  
protesting, "You can't catch a  
silly little monkey."  
"Uhh, well," Hanch said,  
his face falling, "No. No, I  
guess I can't."  
"Oh, listen to us babble on. I  
didn't mean to keep you." Sera  
apologized, finishing locking the  
store down, and coming down to talk with  
Link. "All right, off to work with you."  
She smiled, waving dismissively.  
"See ya, Link." Hanch  
called.  
Link waved back as he went  
out to the ranch.  
"Ah, thank you for coming." Fado  
said, worrying at his upper lip.  
"Don't worry about it," Link  
said, coming to the gate of the ranch. "I  
am glad to be of help."  
Link entered the ranch, hearing the  
familiar bleating of goats all  
over.  
Well, best to get working, he  
thought.  
He rode, herding goat after  
bleating goat into the barn, panting  
as he came to the gate, and Fado,  
once more.  
"You did good out there," Fado  
said, smiling.  
"Thanks,"  
"I can cover everything tomorrow without  
having to trouble you, so just sit back   
and relax, bud."  
Link patted Epona's mane,  
and the horse snorted contentedly,  
almost as if saying she enjoyed the  
riding.  
There were only a few occasions where  
they'd nearly been rammed by some  
of the rampant goats.  
"Oh," Fado started to speak  
again, "But, uh, how 'bout today?  
Wanna practice with fences?"  
Link blinked, looking down  
to Epona. "Sure, why not?"  
"Just wait a spell, bud.  
I'll get them fences set up."  
Link watched as time passed,  
and Fado set up a series of  
fences for practice.  
Fence jumping was an activity that  
Link rather enjoyed. Not as much as just  
riding Epona that was, but jumping  
fences gave a certain challenge to the  
every day routine.  
"Hoo, sorry that took so  
long!" Fado said, breaking his  
reverie. "Okay, then! Y'all  
ride all you want! Y'all get  
tired of riding, just jump the gate  
and head back into the village,  
okay, bud?"  
"All right," Link responded.  
As he walked off, Fado  
called over his shoulder. "Ain't  
nothing cooler than fence jumping done  
just right!"  
Link nodded, moving over to the start  
of the line of fences.  
RIDING forward, Link picked  
up speed, and leaped, with Epona,  
over first one, two, three, then four  
fences consecutively, and by the end of the  
course, if it could be called that,  
both the young man, and the horse were  
out of breath.  
The final jump was the gate, and the  
two made the jump easily,  
making the ride back to Ordon  
Village peacefully as the moon  
came into view, bathing the ranching  
village in a ghostly glow.


	3. A Normal Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without work to do, Link is content to spend his day off in his home, but today's a day that won't go like normal.

Chapter 2  
A Normal Day Off

Link had turned into his house  
the previous night, and had almost  
immediately fallen asleep, falling  
into the world of restful dreams.  
But, he was pulled from that world of  
dreams by an insistent knocking, and the  
calling of childish voices.  
"Link, Link!" called one of the  
familiar voices. "Come on, get  
up, it's morning already!"  
Link opened his eyes, and looked  
around. "What is it, Talo?" he  
called.  
"Come on," was all the boy  
responded.  
After dressing, Link stepped out and  
into the bright sunlight.  
It was a new day on the ranch,  
a day that Link had been told he  
could take off from his chores.  
And he intended to do just that.  
Standing before him, beside the ladder leading  
to the ground, stood Talo, one of the  
children of the village. Below him was  
Beth, Malo, and Colin, the  
group that seemed fascinated  
by Link.  
"Morning, Link," Beth said,  
smiling apologetically up at  
him.  
He descended, sighing, and Talo  
followed cautiously.  
"What's going on?" Link  
asked, looking to all the children gathered  
about him.  
"These boys insisted they come see  
you, and I tried to tell them you'd be  
sleeping. Especially if you were  
given the day off." Beth explained,  
"I think that the only one that  
objected, besides me, was Colin."  
Colin smiled slightly.  
Colin seemed like a younger Link.  
And it seemed that Link was who Colin  
looked up to.  
Then, he turned to Talo, and  
Malo. "And what news have you brought  
today?" he asked them.  
"Didn't ya hear? They're  
selling a slingshot at the store right  
now! A slingshot!"  
Link blinked.  
"You make it sound as if  
slingshots are rare to find." he  
laughed a little as the boy put  
special emphasis on the  
second time, almost as if Link had  
not heard him.  
"They're very excited because of it,"  
Beth sighed. "Haven't stopped  
talking about it since they found out."  
"I wonder how powerful it is,"  
Malo was saying, "I, I need,"  
his eyes had grown so big as he  
spoke, it seemed they'd pop out  
of his skull. "I must try it."  
"Talo, if you and Malo wan  
it so badly, just buy it at my  
parents' shop!" Beth said,  
exasperation evident in her voice.  
"Do you see any Rupees in my  
hand?" Talo scoffed. "I can't  
afford that thing!"  
Beth shook her head.  
"Come on, Beth, can't you just  
loan it to us for a while?"

"You know I'd get in trouble for  
that!" Beth remarked, looking to Link  
for help.  
In truth, he had no clue how  
to input in this.  
A slingshot? He couldn't see  
why the boys were so interested in one  
particular slingshot.  
"If you two want it, save up  
your allowances or something." Beth  
continued.  
"But, our allowances are terrible,"  
Malo complained.  
"Aww, I wish I was born  
into a family with a slingshot instead of  
one with a waterwheel."  
Malo was the youngest of the group,  
just barely older than an infant.  
"Come on, Beth. We just want  
to look at it a little! So can you get  
it? The slingshot? From the shop?"  
Talo pressed.  
"Yeah, and if you can't do that,  
let's just trade families,  
okay?" Malo piped up.  
The last thing Link heard before  
walking away, going with Colin,  
whom had gestured to him from a little  
ways away, was Beth's annoyed  
cry of "Knock it off!"  
"Hey, Link," Colin said,  
once the two were sufficiently out of  
range of the others. "You have the day  
off work today, right?"  
The two walked alongside each  
other, just strolling through the village,  
passing others on their way to work.  
But, Link was content to just walk with the  
boy who thought he was a hero.  
"Yeah, I guess I do."  
"So, I finished the fishing rod  
I was making for you."  
"You didn't have to make me one,  
Colin." Link said modestly. But,  
Colin shook his head.  
"But, I wanted to, Link.  
I figured I'd give it to you first  
thing in the morning, but, dad said, "You  
just wait until Link comes to get  
it!" So I didn't bring it to you,"  
What Colin meant to say was,  
he didn't want to bother Link  
like Talo had.  
"It's also the first day off in a  
while for Epona, right? She must be  
happy."  
"Yeah," Link said, happy  
to change the subject.  
Colin soon wandered off, mumbling  
something about having to do some work, and  
Link was left to walk alone,  
left to his thoughts.  
What would he do today? Maybe,  
if Colin brought him the fishing  
rod, he could go fishing.  
Yeah. Link made a mental  
note to go pick up the fishing rod,  
which Uli, Rusl's wife, and  
Colin's mother, would most likely  
have.  
"Well hey, morning, Link."  
Hanch, husband of Sera, and father  
of Beth, remarked. "Got a day  
off from work today, my boy?" Hanch  
asked.  
"Yeah. Fado said he could  
manage everything today."  
Hanch laughed, heading toward a  
tree, and looking up into the branches  
high above him.  
"Not me. The wife's been  
hassling me. Today's the day  
to restock our store."  
Link nodded, listening, and coming  
to stand in the shade of the tree.  
"Look! See? Up there in the  
tree?" Hanch asked, pointing  
straight up, to something Link couldn't  
quite see.  
"A bee hive?" Link  
observed, stepping out from beneath the tree  
to get a better view.  
"Yeah, some Ordon bees  
built themselves a fine nest up there,  
and I was thinking about knocking it  
down."  
"Are you sure that's a good  
idea?" Link asked cautiously.  
"Ordon bees can be pretty  
vicious. Their sting isn't  
necessarily what you'd consider,  
pleasant."  
"Our cat hasn't come home  
since yesterday, so the wife's in a  
bad mood. At the very least, I  
need to bring something home to her,"  
Link nodded. Sera was quite fond  
of her cat.  
"I just want some of the larva  
to bring home to her." Hanch said.  
Link started off again, nodding  
to Hanch. "I wish you luck."  
The skies were bright, and sunny,  
summer heat washing over Link as  
he walked toward the shop. Maybe  
there was something he could do for Sera  
at least.  
Despite it being his day off,  
he didn't mind helping people out.  
As he entered the shop, Link  
heard an audible moan. It was  
obviously Sera herself, who was  
sitting behind the counter. "Ohhhh,  
awww," she sighed, and looked up as  
he entered, blinking. "Oh, my,  
it's young Link." she said.  
"Hey Sera," he greeted,  
smiling gently. She sounded like the  
loss of a cat was far bigger than  
Hanch was making it out to be.  
"Welcome, my dear." Sera  
sighed, resting her chin on her hands.  
"You, you didn't happen to see  
my little cat out there, did you?"  
Sera asked, a little spark of hope  
gleaming in her gaze. "He ate the  
fish we were going to have for supper last  
night, and I gave him a good  
scolding, but then he went out and  
hasn't returned."  
Link saw the hope die away  
as he spoke next. "No, I'm  
sorry, I haven't seen him."  
Link looked around, not wanting  
to meet her gaze. His eyes  
focused on a shelf that held a  
slingshot, just like Talo had said  
earlier. A slingshot, he had shouted  
enthusiastically.  
"I'm so fraught with worry for  
him, I've exhausted myself."  
Sera said. "Ohhhh, I'm  
terribly sorry, but my mind is so  
filled with thoughts of my little cat that  
I simply can't deal with customers  
right now."  
Link nodded, and turned toward the  
door. "Maybe I can look for  
him."  
"Ohhh, if I had known this was  
going to happen, I would have let my  
little kitty eat fish to his heart's  
content," Sera remarked, seeming  
not to have heard Link's comment. But,  
he stopped nonetheless. "Link,  
my dear, I'm sorry, but would you  
leave me be? I'll serve you  
milk later."  
Link nodded solemnly, then  
turned toward the door again, placing  
his hand on the handle. "I'll be  
sure to look for your cat." he  
called as he exited. He did not  
hear what she said afterward.  
"Huh?" Hanch said, raising a  
rock. "Oh! Sorry! Sorry!  
Didn't realize it was you, Link."  
Hanch lowered the rock to his side,  
and sighed through his teeth.  
He shot a glare upward, toward  
the bee hive high above.  
"I was thinking maybe I could  
knock it down by throwing rocks at  
it," he remarked, indicating the  
hive. "But, of course, it's so  
high up, it makes that pretty hard  
to do."  
Link nodded. "I'm sorry."  
Then, he blinked.  
Fishing, of course! If he went  
fishing, maybe he could coax  
Sera's cat back home.  
It was worth a shot, and Link  
was willing to give it a chance.  
"I'll be back, Hanch, and  
I may have some help for you."  
He started trotting away, not  
hearing what Hanch called after.


	4. The Curtain of Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is our dear, Zant, up to? And what has come of Hyrule's princess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's a bit short. Just warning you, however, this chapter's PURELY FAN-MADE. (Nothing in-game has happened in this chapter, and vice versa.) Hope you enjoy anyway!

Chapter 3  
The Curtain Of Twilight

Midna taken care of, Zant  
had returned to the Palace of  
Twilight, just waiting for the pieces  
to fall into place.  
Back at the palace, he had  
turned to Ganondorf, the Gerudo  
king.  
Zant sat atop the throne of the  
Palace of Twilight, the  
strange Gerudo sitting beside him  
on a dais just lower than the throne.  
"And just what is it you decree?"  
Zant asked the other man. Zant  
felt the man's cold gaze bore  
deep into his darkened heart, and his  
voice rumbled out.  
"Hyrule is who put you here.  
Their princess is who put us here  
together, decreed we be banished from the  
light world for eternity, made  
to live as mere shadows."  
"Are you sure?"  
"They killed us! Made the  
criminals suffer a fate much, much  
worse than what we deserve!"  
the man nearly shouted.  
"Then what is it we must do?"  
"There's one way we can take  
back our lives, expand your  
realm, and your rule. And that is  
to take back the world of the light,"  
"But, advisor,"  
"I am Ganondorf, ruler  
of the Gerudo!" the man exclaimed.  
"And we can make the world our own!"  
Zant blinked, looking at the  
man who proclaimed himself  
Ganondorf.  
"What I suspect is,"  
Ganondorf continued in a softer  
voice, "You can lower a curtain  
of Twilight onto the world, converting  
it into our domain."  
Zant blinked.  
"As I am aware, centuries  
ago, a king sought to enter the world of  
light, as you do now."  
Zant remembered this. In fact,  
there was a story in the palace's  
libraries which told of the war that  
ensued.  
Nine centuries before, a king  
had grown tired of the small area  
they'd been provided.  
So, the king led an assault  
into the world of the light, after he had  
used what people often called the  
Curtains of Twilight.  
He found himself remembering the  
story he'd often read.  
Midna writhed on the ground for  
what seemed an eternity. Even as  
her muscles seemed to crumple,  
her strength ebbing away. She seemed  
not to be conscious of the girl that watched  
over her for the days, even weeks,  
she was unconscious.  
She saw the betrayal play out,  
an endlessly looping nightmare,  
Zant overthrowing her, and bringing  
her to the Light World, almost as if,  
in his new authoritative position,  
he was banishing her.  
She felt herself waking into the  
world of life, and saw the room around  
her.  
It was a large contrast to her  
realm, filled with light. She  
cringed, looking over to see a girl  
stirring beside her ash.  
"You're awake," the girl said,  
looking her over. "I've done  
my best to heal you, but," she stopped.  
"What?" Midna croaked,  
almost hesitant to know.  
"My magic has detected  
something that I can't quite cure you of."  
Midna grimaced, and tried  
to sit up, brushing at her clothes,  
looking for something.  
Finally, beneath the blanket, lying  
beside her, was a small piece of  
crystal.  
It was the Fused Shadow. Or,  
at least, one of the few that existed.  
It was said that the one who possessed  
the Fused Shadows in their whole,  
possessed immense power. But,  
nobody, not even the kings of the  
Twilight Realm had possessed  
the whole. This particular shard of the  
Fused Shadow had been passed down  
through her family for' generation upon  
generation.  
The Fused Shadows held great  
power, even in the fragments, however.  
But, the only problem was: Midna  
did not know how she was to use the  
shadow.  
She pulled the piece from beneath  
the blankets that covered her, and  
tried to sit up.  
She felt the ache of pain as she  
attempted this, and grunted against the  
efforts.  
"Here, let me help," came  
the girl's voice.  
Gentle hands prepped her up  
against the headboard, and Midna  
got her first clear glance of the girl.  
Princess Zelda of Hyrule,  
was fair of skin, tall, and slim.  
She was one year in adulthood.  
After helping the strange girl  
to sit up, Zelda sat beside the  
window overlooking the grounds of  
Hyrule Castle, then the gates  
looking out to Castle Town.  
It seemed an eternity since  
night fell on the palace, and  
indeed, it had been far too long for a  
normal night.  
Her gaze traveled up to the  
sky, a dark, eerie glow to the moon  
that hung in the cloudless midnight  
black.  
The unusual nature of the sky  
worried Zelda, as she turned  
back to her strange guest.  
"I," the girl swallowed,,  
looking Zelda in the eyes. "I'm  
so sorry."  
"For what?" Zelda asked,  
coming to stand beside her.  
"For what will happen to your world.  
For the world of Light, being succumbed  
to utter darkness."  
Zelda gasped, then looked to the  
window, then her in confusion. "What  
do you mean?"  
The girl took a deep breath,  
then began to explain.  
"Long ago, a tyrant rose,  
a tyrant willing to do anything to gain  
control of an_ land to expand his own.  
He was the leader of our tribe, the  
Twili."  
Zelda gasped.  
The Twili? The race banished  
from the light world forever?  
But, that was impossible!  
"The only thing he managed to do  
was create the means to conquer the worlds.  
He created something called the  
Curtains of Twilight, a  
magical curtain which could be lowered  
on areas in the world to put them into the  
darkness that is the Twilight  
Realm. But, he was killed before he  
could fulfill his task."  
Zelda blinked. "Which is why  
the Light Spirits have set in place the  
Tears of Light," Zelda mused.  
The fail safe, as it were, had  
always been a strange mystery to her.  
And now, after years of wondering, and  
reading, she had found it out.  
Zelda looked out the window  
to see the sky alight with a dim glow.  
"And it would seem that our newest  
tyrant, Zant, has taken the  
previous kings' plan to the next  
step." the girl said. "That's why  
I'm on your side."  
Zelda could not tell why she  
felt the way she did, but she felt  
she could trust this strange Twili.  
It was a feeling deep in her gut  
that she did not ignore.  
Finally, she turned, and asked  
what she should have asked at the beginning.  
"What is your name?"  
"I am the Princess of the  
Twilight Realm, my name is  
Midna."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that a lot of you seem to be liking this story! I'm glad! I hope that I'm not spoiling the story with my writing!  
> I also hope that you continue to enjoy it!  
> Also:  
> Leave a comment below, for the boss battle YOU would like to see written down, the most!


End file.
